


in the space between us

by PompomSamael



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Falling In Love, Français | French, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, Royalty, Science Fiction, Soulmates, Star-crossed, Technology, Translation, Unconventional Format, YOI Stargazer Week
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompomSamael/pseuds/PompomSamael
Summary: [traduction de"in the space between us"écrit parlilithiumwords]Yuuri a toujours vécu parmi les étoiles, mais il ne les avait jamais remarquées avant Viktor.





	1. nébuleuse / remarquer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in the space between us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800450) by [lilithiumwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords). 



> Créer pour [YOI Stargazer Week](https://yoistargazers.tumblr.com), une semaine dédiée au thème de l'espace. 
> 
> Bannière réalisée avec [Canva](https://www.canva.com). 
> 
> Merci à [lilithiumwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords) de m'avoir autorisée à traduire son œuvre en Français ! C'est la première fois que je traduis quelque chose pour Yuri!!! on Ice, alors j'espère ne m'en être pas trop mal sortie ^^"
> 
> J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi, je me suis vraiment régalée à la lire ainsi qu'à la traduire. L'univers qu'a réussi à créer l'auteur est juste phénoménal et j'espère y avoir rendu justice avec ma traduction. :D  
>   
> N’hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires sur l’œuvre en Anglais ; même si c’est en Français, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :D 
> 
> J'essayerai de publier un chapitre par jour, donc l'histoire sera terminée Samedi prochain ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jour 1: _nébuleuse – vague, conceptuelle, onirique, pleine de potentiel et inconnue, tourbillonnante avec les espoirs et les rêves des étoiles qui ne sont pas encore nées._

La première fois que Yuuri remarque les étoiles, il a dix ans. Il a vécu dans un vaisseau spatial toute sa vie et n’a jamais connu la lumière du soleil ou la brise légère, mais il ne pourrait pas le dire ; il y a bien longtemps que la technologie maîtrise les simulations météorologiques. Il ne s’est jamais retrouvé dans un champ, ou sous un arbre dans une forêt, ou sur une falaise en haut d’une montagne. Yuuri peut réciter des termes scientifiques aussi bien que tout autre enfant, mais il ne les comprend pas intrinsèquement. Il ne connaît pas le jour ou la nuit. Il connaît seulement les étoiles.

Elles ont été à ses côtés depuis le début. Il connaît la lumière des étoiles comme la voix de sa mère ; il dort à côté de nébuleuses et de comètes et d’une grande inconnue sombre. Il peut voir plus loin qu’aucun enfant ne le puisse du haut d’une falaise, regardant le monde –- car il peut regarder l’univers.

Les étoiles font autant parti de sa vie que ses parents ou sa sœur. Elles se fondent dans les murs de sa chambre ; elles sont jolies à regarder de temps en temps, mais Yuuri est plus intéressé par d’autres choses, des choses enfantines. Il les voit, mais il ne les remarque pas. Son monde n’est pas aussi grand encore.

Et pourtant, un jour, Yuuri les remarque, car c’est la première fois qu’il voit Viktor.

À chaque port spatial qu’ils visitent, la mère à Yuuri, Hiroko, passe environ deux heures à télécharger des données et à installer les mises à jour de leurs systèmes. Yuuri l’a toujours accompagnée lors de cette tâche tandis que Mari accompagne leur père au marché. Après que les données aient été téléchargées, Hiroko s’assiéra à côté de Yuuri dans le salon et ils regarderont les nouvelles vidéos, afin de voir ce que le reste de l’univers devient. L’univers semble hésitant et nouveau après que la guerre eut cessée avant que Yuuri ne soit né, et les humains cherchent encore leurs places dans les étoiles.

La première vidéo semble être la plus importante, avec « FLASH SPÉCIAL » en sous-titre. Hiroko fredonne tandis qu’elle la lance, et Yuuri regarde avec ennui tandis que plusieurs vieilles personnes parlent beaucoup et de choses qui ne lui importent pas du tout, sous un ciel étoilé. Quelque chose à propos de la famille royale et d’un anniversaire, mais cela ne veut pas dire grand-chose pour un garçon qui s’intéresse plus aux jeux et à la musique.

Puis les vieilles personnes s’écartent, et un garçon s’avance.

Yuuri se raidit avec intérêt, chaque nerf de son corps au garde-à-vous. Il se penche vers l’écran, ses lunettes glissant un peu de son nez.

« C’est le prince, » murmure sa mère, et un frisson parcours le corps à Yuuri. Il connait la famille royale ; tout le monde la connaît depuis qu’ils ont gagné la guerre et vaincu les gens qui ont détruit la planète à Yuuri. Il n’a jamais vu un membre de la famille, cependant, étant donné qu’ils ne s’aventurent pas souvent en public. Et pourtant, voici un garçon qui est plus âgé que lui, dont la beauté éthérée éclipse tout ce que Yuuri a pu connaître jusqu’à maintenant. Quelque chose en lui appelle Yuuri et il peut tout juste le comprendre, même lorsqu’il regarde le garçon à l’écran.

Le garçon sourit et salue de la main la caméra, ses yeux bleus brillants et scintillants de joie, ses longs cheveux de la couleur opposée à la couleur du ciel par-delà la fenêtre à Yuuri. Il est quelqu’un de très important, quelqu’un qui ne devrait pas jouer dans la même catégorie que Yuuri, mais ça lui est égal -- il ne peut que voir le fait que Viktor est une personne extraordinaire, et Yuuri veut le connaître.

« Il a quatorze ans, maintenant, » remarque sa mère pensivement. « Ils ont rétabli quelques vieux rites. À quatorze ans, tu pouvais choisir de partir de la maison afin de débuter un apprentissage, bien que cela ne s’appliquerait pas vraiment à toi, mon ange. C’est vraiment que pour ceux qui habitent sur une planète… » Yuuri l’entend à peine, se tortillant un peu tandis qu’il regarde Viktor sourire, quelque chose de mystérieux dans la façon dont il regarde la foule l’observant. Il semble savoir quelque chose que personne d’autre ne sait, et Yuuri a un désir ardent de savoir lui aussi.

« Prince Viktor, où avez-vous décider d’aller pour votre apprentissage ? »

Le sourire de Viktor, innocent et radieux, s’élargit et il pointe le doigt derrière lui, vers le ciel sombre. « Je vais là-bas. »

Le journaliste est déconcerté. « Où… ? »

« Là-bas, » répète Viktor, ses yeux scintillants maintenant. « Je vais dans les étoiles. »

_Je suis dans les étoiles,_  pense Yuuri, retenant son souffle. _Viktor peut venir à moi._

Yuuri entend à peine le reste de la vidéo car Viktor est éloigné tandis que plusieurs autres vieilles personnes commencent à parler de choses qui ne sont pas importantes. Yuuri reste à l’écoute du prénom Viktor, mais en fin de compte ils arrêtent de parler de lui rapidement. Sa mère regarde d’autres vidéos, mais Yuuri n’y prête pas attention, son esprit débordant de cette petite pièce de connaissance présente dans le sourire à Viktor.

En quelques instants, Viktor est devenu le monde à Yuuri.

Son monde est petit, malgré le fait qu’il soit entouré par cette immensité inconnue, limité à sa mère, son père et sa sœur. Les quelques aperçus du reste de l’univers que Yuuri voit dans des vidéos et des livres ne lui signifie pas grand-chose -- il est un enfant, et le vaisseau de sa famille n’a pas besoin d’être plus grand.

Mais maintenant, Yuuri veut en voir plus. Il veut en savoir plus. Il veut aller sur les mêmes étoiles que Viktor. Il veut voir Viktor, afin de connaître le garçon qui sourit de manière si mystérieuse et qui a des yeux qui scintillent comme les étoiles par-delà sa fenêtre. Il veut la connaissance que Viktor semble avoir, et que personne d’autre ne semble comprendre.

Yuuri veut le comprendre.

« Maman, » murmure Yuuri, ses yeux brillants d’émerveillement, « Je veux aller dans les étoiles. »


	2. étoiles / rechercher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jour 2: _étoiles – brûlants ardemment, magnifiques, et vives. elles sont jeunes, elles sont insouciantes, elles brûlent et éclairent la nuit et apportent de la chaleur et de la vie._

Yuuri se lève sans son alarme pour une fois. Il s’habille rapidement et efficacement avant de se dépêcher vers le salon, caché sous le pont principal. Sa mère a toujours insisté afin d’avoir une pièce dédiée à la famille, séparée des affaires du vaisseau, et son père avait été d’accord. Yuuri trouve cela utile, dans le fait qu’à sept heure tous les matins, sa famille s’assoit ensemble pour boire le thé avant que tout le monde ne se dépêche d’accomplir ses tâches.

Peut-être que ses parents sentent déjà la tension présente lorsque Yuuri entre dans le salon, lui jetant des coups d’œil avec de petits sourires. Mari a son nez dans un livre, mais elle le pose dès que Yuuri s’assoit, râlant un peu et contactant l’interface afin de commander du thé.

Quatre tasses apparaissent devant eux. Tout le monde sauf Yuuri soupire et attaque à boire. Yuuri ne la touche pas, son regard fixé sur ses parents.

« C’était mon anniversaire, hier. »

Le regard de Mari se tourne légèrement vers lui avant qu’elle ne se reconcentre sur sa tasse. Elle ne se battra pas contre ça. Elle sait ce qu’il ressent depuis des années. Ses parents nécessitent un peu plus de persuasion.

« Nous avons eu un bon repas d’anniversaire pour toi, n’est-ce-pas, Yuuri ? » dit Hiroko avec un sourire, posant sa tasse. « N’as-tu pas aimé le gâteau ? »

« Il était bon, maman, » dit Yuuri platement, ne se laissant pas dissuader. « J’ai quatorze ans et un jour, maintenant. » 

« En effet, » dit Toshiya sereinement.

Sans un mot, Yuuri sort sa tablette et la pose devant ses parents. En haut de l’écran, ils peuvent lire « Candidature à un Apprentissage sur les Voyages Célestes ».

Toshiya ne dit rien, assimilant la page avec un léger froncement de sourcil. Tout a déjà été rempli ; cela fait des mois que Yuuri à le fichier de sauvegardé. Il l’a déjà signé. Tout ce qu’il lui faut, c’est la signature d’un de ses parents.

« Yuuri, » dit Hiroko faiblement, mais Yuuri n’attend pas ses objections.

« J’attendais ce jour. Je sais que vous n’aimez pas les anciens rites, mais je veux les suivre. Je veux faire ça. Vous savez depuis des années que je veux faire ça. J’ai tout de prévu, j’ai des contacts, j’ai les fonds nécessaires, je sais même où est-ce que je veux aller. Ils ont quasiment dit oui. J’ai juste besoin que vous me laissiez y aller. S’il-vous-plaît, » dit Yuuri, sa voix se brisant un peu sur le dernier mot tandis qu’il s’incline.

Le silence suit le discours passionné de Yuuri. Mari observe ses parents maintenant, tandis que Yuuri garde sa tête courbée, mettant tout son espoir et son envie dans ses épaules raides, silencieusement suppliant ses parents de comprendre. Le retour des anciens rites après l’annonce à la télévision intergalactique de l’apprentissage à Viktor leur est égal.

_Viktor, je vais te suivre._

« Yuuri, » dit à nouveau Hiroko, ses yeux passant de lui à la tablette d’un air inquiet, « il est marqué là… que tu veux devenir Interfaçaire. » 

Yuuri ne fuit pas son regard, tandis que son père cligne des yeux de surprise et Mari s’assoit droite. « En effet. »

« Mais c’est tellement dangereux ! Le niveau de contrôle dont il est nécessaire est très strict sur ces vaisseaux, et tu n’as que quatorze ans -- »

« Je peux le faire, » interrompt Yuuri, et s’empêche de grimacer lorsque son père fronce les sourcils. « J’ai étudié pour depuis des années. Je peux le faire. J’ai fait des simulations et chacune d’entre elles sont revenues avec des résultats parfaits. »

« Nous n’avons jamais télécharger de tels logiciels, » dit Toshiya doucement. Mari ne bouge pas, et Yuuri aussi ; ses parents n’avaient pas besoin de savoir la manière dont ils se sont procuré le logiciel il y a de cela maintenant deux ans, acheté dans un cryptomarché sur la base spatiale Bei. Le compte en banque de Yuuri essaye encore de se remettre de cet achat, mais chaque centime en avait valu le coup.  

« Je l’ai eu d’un ami. S’il-vous-plaît, » dit une nouvelle fois Yuuri, plus doucement. Son attention se porte sur sa mère, qui semble encore choquée. « S’il-vous-plaît… c’est ce que je veux faire. »

Pendant un long moment, personne ne parle. Hiroko incline sa tête au-dessus de la tablette, parcourant la candidature, ses yeux faisant des allers-retours tandis qu’elle lit rapidement. Toshiya se penche afin de pouvoir lui aussi lire, et Mari reste assise anxieusement, ses doigts tapotant sa tasse à thé. Yuuri ne peut qu’attendre.  

Puis Hiroko tend la main, où un stylet holographique apparaît. Yuuri retient son souffle, ses yeux s’élargissant tandis qu’Hiroko signe silencieusement le bas de la candidature. Le stylet disparaît tandis qu’elle repose la tablette.

« Hiroko, » dit Toshiya doucement, mais Hiroko secoue simplement la tête en regardant sa signature un moment avant de rendre la tablette à Yuuri.

« Tu serais malheureux si on te gardait, » dit sa mère, et la peine qu’il voit dans les yeux de sa mère résonne dans son cœur. Cependant, sa détermination ne faibli jamais.

_Viktor, j’arrive._

~*~

De l’autre côté de la galaxie, un jeune homme se tient au centre d’une grande pièce sur une estrade en métal. Il porte une combinaison moulante qui brille d’un flot de données ; de toutes petites lumières violettes contenant des informations qui traversent son corps. Il porte un casque en métal avec un verre foncée couvrant une grande partie de son visage, seul sa bouche reste dévoilée. Les lumières alimentent des câbles qui sont branchés à sa combinaison, envoyant ces informations au plus profond du vaisseau qui accueille la pièce centrale.  

Après une série bips aigus, les câbles se débranchent, libérant de petits sifflements d’air. L’homme semble soupirer et sort de sous le voile d’écrans, attrapant les côtés de son casque distraitement. Le casque disparaît avec de fines volutes de lumière. Des cheveux argentés cascadent le long de son dos et il frotte sa nuque pendant un moment, les lumières de sa combinaison s’éteignant.

« Bon boulot, Viktor, » dit une voix grave de l’autre côté de la pièce.

Viktor Nikiforov, Prince des Corps Célestes et Haut Interfaçaire du Vaisseau Spatial l’Eternità, sourit à son instructeur et vieil ami de famille, Yakov Feltsman. Tandis qu’il suit Yakov hors de la pièce, un autre homme vêtu d’une combinaison semblable à la sienne rentre afin de prendre sa place.

Yakov le mène jusqu’à la chambre de déconfinement où Viktor reste debout sans un mot tandis que des machines et des lumières lui retirent sa combinaison, la rangeant dans le champ de données du vaisseau pour la prochaine fois. Avant que la machine ne se remette en veille, elle pique sa colonne vertébrale avec un cocktail de drogue que Viktor pourrait nommer dans son sommeil s’il en avait envie. Presque immédiatement, le cerveau de Viktor ralenti de son état hyperactif, et il commence à se souvenir de lui-même.

Viktor met ses vêtements normaux doucement ; ceux-ci sont lourdement accentués et décorés d’or brillant, les sous tons violets de sa chemise noire rappellent les lumières qui éclairaient sa combinaison plus tôt. 

« Tu as trois jours avant ta prochaine Interface. Fais-en sorte de te reposer, » ajoute Yakov de manière sarcastique, ce que Viktor ignore également. Il salue Yakov de la main et se dirige vers sa suite, remarquant à peine les personnes qui se décalent afin de s’incliner ou bien qui hochent la tête. Son poste offre le respect, mais la moitié du vaisseau a travaillé à ses côtés depuis quatre ans maintenant. Viktor ne voit pas l’intérêt de maintenir les manières lorsque le travail doit être fait.

Il dérive jusqu’à sa suite, ses pieds le menant jusqu’aux larges et vastes fenêtres qui offrent une vue extérieure. Les rideaux avaient été laissés ouverts ce matin ce qui fait que Viktor a une vue magnifique sur l’étoile bleue et brillante du système dans lequel ils se trouvent actuellement. Il sourit un peu, appréciant la couleur.

Ses pensées lui reviennent petit à petit, mais Viktor y est habitué maintenant. Être dans l’Interface pendant de longs moments peut causer une démence lente ainsi qu’un engourdissement des sens si la personne n’est pas prudente. Cependant, Viktor est très, très prudent, ne se poussant jamais trop. Il a de grands objectifs en tête pour son travail, et il refuse de se perdre dans l’Interface pendant trop longtemps. Certains se jettent complètement dedans, ne s’arrêtant jamais afin de prendre soin de leurs esprits et de leurs corps, mais Viktor n’est pas comme eux.

Cependant, il apprécie son travail. Avoir son cerveau branché à un vaisseau spatial et interagir directement avec l’énergie _kurion_ qui constitue la majorité des communications entre les étoiles… il n’y a rien de pareil.  

Bien au-delà de l’étoile bleu de l’autre côté de sa fenêtre, l’univers scintille, vaste et magnifique. Chacune de ces étoiles a un message caché que Viktor espère un jour déchiffrer, avec assez de temps et d’énergie. Il faut juste qu’il soit patient. Et ensuite il comprendra.

_J’arrive._

Viktor cligne un peu des yeux, vaguement surpris. Est-ce qu’il vient de penser ça ? Peut-être que c’est un petit morceau de donnée venant des étoiles par-delà sa fenêtre qui a traversé les boucliers. C’est arrivé auparavant ; l’information peut toujours passer par quelqu’un qui a passé beaucoup de temps dans l’Interface, qu’il soit ou non connecté au vaisseau. Viktor restera sensible aux données des étoiles pendant encore deux heure environs, c’est pour cela qu’on le laisse seul. 

 _J’arrive…_ Viktor sourit et se demande qui cela peut-il être. Peut-être qu’il peut même les aimer.


	3. galaxies / découvrir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jour 3: _galaxies – communautés d’étoiles, à la dérive ensemble dans le ciel. peut-être que cela rend humble de faire partie de quelque chose d’aussi grand. peut-être que c’est solitaire._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le poème utilisé dans ce chapitre, signalé par *, est de e e cummings. Il s'agit du poème [_i carry your heart with me(i carry it in_](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/poems/49493/i-carry-your-heart-with-mei-carry-it-in) et j'ai utlisé cette [traduction-là](https://www.babelmatrix.org/works/en/Cummings%2C_e._e.-1894/i_carry_your_heart_with_me/fr/34675-j%E2%80%99ai_toujours_ton_c%C5%93ur_avec_moi) en Français.

La première fois que Yuuri est dans l’Interface, il a quatorze ans, est seul et il est malade des jours durant après.

Le vaisseau qui a accepté son apprentissage, l’ _Obelisk_ , est un vaisseau spatial ordinaire qui fait tourner des transferts de données entre trois systèmes principaux et leur planète, Priis, et ce depuis un demi-siècle. Ils sont censés être mis hors service mais ils ont été d’accord pour prendre Yuuri s’il se prouvait être utile. Ils disent à Yuuri que ça sera facile, qu’ils ont fait le tour des étoiles des centaines de fois maintenant, et que le système l’aiderait -- tout cela semble merveilleux.

Ils avaient raison -- et tort.

Être dans l’Interface _est_ incroyable. Yuuri passe des heures avant sa première Interface à faire les cent pas dans sa petite chambre, se demandant comment il va se sentir, s’il va entendre des messages provenant d’encore plus loin que leur système cible, s’il va ressentir ce que Viktor ressent. Même lorsqu’on le met en tenue et qu’on lui injecte tout un tas de drogue afin que l’Interface ne le tue pas, Yuuri s’inquiète, à la fois effrayé et impatient. Cela fait des mois qu’il s’entraîne pour ce moment-là. 

Puis ils le branchent à l’Interface, et le monde à Yuuri explose.

La lumière des étoiles est de partout, chaque ion empli de milliers de mots, chaque rayon de lumière déverse des livres entiers d’informations en une cascade de connaissance, dévalant dans son cerveau à la vitesse de la lumière. Il peut les sentir, les étoiles et leurs connaissances antiques, les mondes qu’elles ont créés et détruits, les créatures dont elles se sont occupées de la naissance jusqu’à la mort, la fureur et l’amour et la béatitude qui les embrasent avec la force de chaque supernova atomique, la balance de la vie et de la mort --

\-- et au loin, il voit un garçon aux yeux bleus, flamboyants et brillants et magnifiques, sa voix atteignant Yuuri à travers l’univers.

_Je vais dans les étoiles. Viendras-tu avec moi ?_

Yuuri est dans l’Interface pendant quatorze minutes. Quand ils le déconnectent, il tombe à genou et crache du sang.

« Trop faible, » marmonne quelqu’un, et on amène rapidement Yuuri dans une pièce avec de blanches machines et de sombres yeux, incapable de penser, il est seulement capable de ressentir les mouvements de l’univers tournoyant à travers lui. Il passe deux semaines en soins intensifs, tous ses sens concentrés sur cette voix qui l’appelle.

_Viktor._

Malgré de fortes appréhensions, Yuuri les convaincs de le laisser essayer à nouveau. Ils acceptent une fois de plus, parce qu’il est rare de trouver des Interfaçaires, mais aussi parce que Yuuri a déjà vendu son âme.

Lors de sa deuxième fois dans l’Interface, Yuuri reste branché pendant quatorze heures. Il ne vomit pas après -- du moins, pas là où ils peuvent voir.

L’ _Obelisk_  lui dit que les flux de données sont parfaits et qu’il peut rester pendant un an, jusqu’à ce qu’ils se mettent hors service. Ensuite, il peut soit signer un nouveau contrat avec leur nouveau vaisseau, ou bien il peut signer un contrat ailleurs.

Alors Yuuri reste, dans l’Interface quinze heures par jour tous les trois jours et apprenant à lire les messages des étoiles. Son cerveau ne fait que traduire les données vers un ordinateur, là où quelqu’un analysera les informations afin de trouver la vérité, mais Yuuri comprend quand même les petites choses. Il voit l’histoire de la lumière d’étoile qui atteint Priis et son peuple, entend le soupir d’une ancienne étoile tandis qu’elle se rapproche de la fin de sa vie.

Les étoiles sont en vie, elles aussi et elles se souviennent, tout comme les gens.

L’ _Obelisk_  le laisse sur une base spatiale un an plus tard et Yuuri signe consciencieusement un contrat avec le _Massimo_ , un autre vaisseau ordinaire mais qui est beaucoup plus petit en taille. Capitaine Celestino, qui détient son contrat, est grand et enjoué avec de longs cheveux ondulés qui lui rappellent Viktor, et il se détend dès que Celestino lui agrippe la main. Un garçon de couleur se tient derrière Celestino et lui fait un grand sourire, le saluant frénétiquement de la main.

« Tu travailleras en horaires simple-triple. Vingt heures dans l’Interface, et soixante de repos. J’ai trois autres Interfaçaires qui travailleront à tes côtés. Tu as ta propre cabine, mais les repas sont communaux, et il a y une équipe de médecins qui surveilleront ta santé et ton entraînement. Deux fois par mois, nous avons des dîners communs et à chaque fois que nous atteignons une base spatiale, on sort pour boire tous ensemble. Est-ce que ça ira ? »

« Ouais, ça ira, » dit Yuuri. Le rythme sera plus effréné que ce qu’il avait connu sur l’ _Obelisk_. Le _Massimo_ est fait pour des missions d’explorations, enquêtant sur des systèmes qui sont relativement inexplorés. Certains de ces systèmes n’ont été approché qu’une seule fois, par l’ _Eternità_.

Le vaisseau de Viktor.

Yuuri savoure l’opportunité qu’il a de pouvoir se pousser plus loin afin de continuer à atteindre Viktor. Quelque part dans l’univers, Viktor a laissé sa marque sur les étoiles et Yuuri espère toutes les trouver, afin de le rencontrer un jour.

Il va laisser ses propres marques afin que Viktor les trouve.

~*~

Il ne faudra à Yuuri qu’une demi année afin de trouver un des messages à Viktor.

_je ne crains pas_  
_le destin(car tu es à jamais le mien)je ne veux_  
_pas d’autre monde, car(tu es mon monde,mon vrai)_  
_et tu es tout ce que la lune a toujours voulu dire_  
_et tout ce que le soleil chantera *_

Au départ, Yuuri ne comprend pas. Puis des heures plus tard, après qu’il se soit réveillé de son long sommeil, il y réfléchit et ouvre une base de données sur les poésies. Un poète de l’ancien monde a écrit ces vers il y a bien longtemps, mais le poème fait partie d’un tout, et Yuuri comprend enfin.

La prochaine fois qu’il est dans l’Interface, il laisse un message aux côtés de l’autre, afin que la prochaine personne le trouve et comprenne.

_c’est le secret profond que nul ne connaît_  
_(c’est la racine de la racine le bourgeon du bourgeon_  
_et le ciel du ciel d’un arbre appelé vie qui croît plus_  
_haut que l’âme ne saurait l’espérer ou l’esprit le cacher)_  
_et c’est la merveille qui maintient les étoiles éparses *_

Un poète de l’ancien monde a dû envisager un tel futur, où Yuuri passe au peigne fin des millions de mots afin de comprendre une simple phrase, pas même écrite dans une langue que le cerveau humain puisse comprendre, mais dans les moments dont l’univers se souvient et enlace. Il se demande si Viktor ressent les mêmes choses que lui, que les étoiles sont plus que de simples jolis objets dans le ciel, qu’être dans l’Interface représente bien plus qu’une exploration de données. Viktor sait sûrement tout ça aussi, s’il laisse de la poésie dans une étoile.

~*~

Viktor est debout au bord d’un balcon, tenant mollement un verre dans sa main tandis qu’il contemple les étoiles. La lumière s’échappe de la salle de bal derrière lui et à son agacement, il souhaite pouvoir s’échapper vers les jardins présents en dessous. Ses gardes le ramèneraient rapidement ici s’il le faisait, alors Viktor n’en prend pas encore la peine.

Regarder les étoiles lui apporte la paix. Il se sent encore attaché à elles ; être dans l’Interface durant de longs moments peut laisser cette impression, et que cela soit vrai ou non, Viktor s’y accroche, recherchant ce sentiment paisible qu’est de voguer au travers les souvenirs. Il aime cette idée que peu importe la planète sur laquelle il se pose ou où s’on vaisseau dérive, il peut atteindre et trouver les étoiles n’importe où avec son cœur.

Tandis qu’il fait tournoyer le vin doré dans son verre, Viktor l’entend, un doux message venant de l’au-delà.

_je garde ton cœur(je l’ai dans mon cœur)_ _*_

Quelqu’un a trouvé son hommage dans le système du Sonnet ; pendant un moment, il n’y croit presque pas. Cependant, il ne peut pas nier ce sentiment. Il se demande qui est-ce qui l’a trouvé et combien de temps cela leur a pris avant d’en comprendre la source. Peu de gens portent attention à l’ancien monde, même les parties dont on devrait se souvenir pour toujours.

Viktor sourit doucement, levant son verre vers les étoiles. « Santé, _solnyshko,_  » murmure-t-il, avant de prendre une grande gorgée. Bientôt, il sera à nouveau à la maison et peut-être qu’il trouvera cette âme perdue qui le cherche dans les étoiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Solnyshko_ \- mot doux russe signifiant _'petit soleil'_


	4. les espaces vides / rencontrer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jour 4: _les espaces vides – crème cosmique ou vide intersidéral, quoiqu’il en soit le vide est bien plus vaste que les piqûres d’épingles qui le jalonne. qu’est-ce qui vogue dans la pénombre ?_

Les années passent tandis que Yuuri se perd dans les étoiles.

Chaque instant de sa vie lui semble réel, autant qu’un nuage de passage. Être dans l’Interface est toute sa vie maintenant et Yuuri explore les flux de données avec aisance. Il ne s’est jamais senti autant chez lui que quand il est dans l’Interface et profondément ancré dans l’âme d’une étoile, extrayant des morceaux d’histoire et de souvenirs cachés dans les profondeurs brillantes de celles-ci.

Pourtant, quand Yuuri revient en lui, il se sent comme s’il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas chez lui. Il se sent… brisé, défait, épuisé. Il le cache pendant un an, avant de faire une dépression devant Celestino et Phichit, qui l’envoi promptement en thérapie avec le Docteur Minako Okugawa. Elle l’aide à calmer ses inquiétudes, puis lui diagnostique des troubles de l’anxiété.

« Le cocktail qu’ils te donnent après les Interfaces devraient s’occuper du côté physique des effets secondaires. Quant au mental, j’aimerai te voir une fois par semaine pour parler. »

« Parler, » répète Yuuri, le regard vide, ses yeux fixés sur ses mains.

« Juste pour parler, Yuuri. C’est relativement standard pour un Interfaçaire. Ils sont sujets aux dépressions et autres maladies mentales qui se manifestent quand une déconnection aux étoiles est ressentie. C’est tout à fait normal. Une heure chaque semaine. »

« D’accord, » dit Yuuri, parce que s’il n’est pas d’accord, il ne pourra pas continuer à être Interfaçaire. Tout ce qu’il veut, c’est rester dans les étoiles.

Il se rend à sa thérapie et essaye de ne pas parler, mais Minako le force hors de sa solitude de toute façon. Elle écoute son désir de rencontrer Viktor, sa fascination avec les souvenirs que contiennent les étoiles, ses rêves d’enfants de voir l’univers entier. Elle ne prend jamais de notes. Parfois, elle leur verse à chacun un verre et ne le force pas à parler, à la place, elle le laisse tracer des systèmes solaires avec des feutres et du papier.

De vieux outils, mais que les gens utilisent encore. Minako laisse Yuuri garder ses dessins et il les accroche à ses murs, observant les étoiles qu’il a visitées et dans lesquelles il a laissé des poèmes. Un jour, il veut que Viktor entende sa voix, pour que son âme résonne en Viktor et le submerge, comme Viktor l’avait fait avec lui.

~*~

Le jour des dix-huit ans à Yuuri, il entend Viktor le joindre pour la première fois.

Il est au plus profond du système Rens, une triade d’étoiles dont personne ne s’approche car elles brûlent trop ardemment pour permettre une Interface normale, fermé dans une session qui a durée trop longtemps et pourrait le tuer. Un de leur Interfaçaire a démissionné et Phichit est resté alité après être tombé malade après sa dernière Interface, alors personne n’est là pour remplacer Yuuri quand sa session se termine. Au lieu de se retirer comme l’aurait fait une personne saine d’esprit, Yuuri continue.

Yuuri veut se persuader qu’il peut endurer la pression, debout seul dans la grande salle de contrôle, toutes les lumières sur son corps clignotant trop rapidement pour que l’esprit humaine ne comprenne. Il pense qu’il peut le faire. Il le faut, parce qu’il doit se rendre dans le système prochain, vers la prochaine étoile -- il faut qu’il atteigne Viktor.

Il n’entend pas les bips à l’extérieur de son casque, ni les tambourinements contre la porte. Il l’a programmée afin qu’elle se ferme une fois qu’il eut remarqué que Celestino ne s’était pas encore levé et que personne n’était venu le chercher afin de le faire sortir, dix minutes après sa vingt-et-unième heure. Le forçage prend seize heures à réaliser parce que Phichit est leur meilleur hacker et il dort encore, et personne d’autre ne sait comment passer outre les boucliers de Yuuri.

Il se plonge dans les étoiles, cherchant encore plus loin dans la lumière éclatante qui est indiscernable des ténèbres. Il y a un puzzle qui se doit d’être résolu, dont Yuuri peut voir les pièces ; il peut le comprendre s’il se recule un peu, s’il écoute mieux que ce qu’il n’a jamais fait.

Puis il la voit : le fantôme d’une quatrième, cachée parmi les trois autres. Une autre étoile, brûlée et détruite, mais gardée secrète par les trois qui l’ont aimée il y a tant d’années.

Yuuri respire tandis que la nouvelle information se classe dans la console. Cette découverte pourrait faire passer le _Massimo_ au journal. Personne n’a découvert cela concernant le système --

_Solnyshko._

Yuuri n’entend presque pas le mot ancien, jusqu’à ce qu’il commence à se répéter, encore et encore et encore jusqu’à ce que la voix étouffe les souvenirs et les fantômes des géantes ayant perdu leur sœur. Ensuite, c’est tout ce qu’il peut entendre, et il reconnaît la voix.

_Solnyshko, tu es allé trop loin. Reviens. Reviens avant qu’il ne soit trop tard._

« Viktor, » murmure Yuuri, puis il ferme les yeux. Il en a fait assez. Tout doucement, ses doigts tremblants tout le long, il lève sa main en dehors de l’Interface jusqu’à ce que son pouce puisse toucher un bouton sur la console, à quelques centimètres de sa main. Lorsqu’il appuie sur le bouton, l’Interface s’éteint et Yuuri se rend compte qu’il peut à nouveau penser.

Quand tout se désenclenche et que les lumières s’estompent, Yuuri tombe en avant, un sourire sur son visage tandis que la porte est enfoncée et son équipage déferle dans la salle. Il ne le sent pas lorsqu’il est posé sur une civière, ni quand quelqu’un essuie le sang de son visage. Il entend seulement Viktor, lui parlant de très, très loin, des confins des ténèbres qui s‘accrochent à sa vision.

_Tu n’aurais pas dû aller si loin. Même moi je l’ai senti d’où je suis. À quoi pensais-tu ?_

_c’est toi… c’est vraiment toi._

_Moi ? Tu me connais ?_

_je te connais. je voulais te rencontrer._

_Je t’ai déjà entendu. Qui es-tu ? Dis-moi._

_yuuri. je suis yuuri. et tu es viktor._

_Quoi ?_

Puis la conscience de Yuuri n’est plus.

Il dérive, perdu dans les ténèbres. Il n’y pas d’étoiles là, juste la terreur silencieuse de l’espace, mais Yuuri ne ressent rien face à ça. Il ne ressent que la paix, empaquetée dans son petit corps avec personne pour le pousser à aller plus loin, pas de données cascadant dans son esprit et son sang, rien pour l’enlever.

Viktor lui a parlé. Viktor lui a parlé et Yuuri lui a répondu. Quoiqu’il arrive, peu importe comment Celestino décide de le punir, rien d’autre n’a d’importance.

Il a parlé avec Viktor.

~*~

Viktor est debout à sa fenêtre, sa tablette agrippée dans une main. Sa mâchoire est serrée d’inquiétude et il est reconnaissant envers sa solitude. Il ne veut pas que quiconque voit sa démonstration d’émotions ; il préférerait rester le Prince de Glace qu’ils connaissent et aiment, que de les laisser voir son angoisse.

Sa tablette bipe une fois et Viktor l’allume rapidement et ouvre l’article que Mila lui a envoyé. Dans celui-ci, il trouve toutes les informations qu’il désirait.

Le vaisseau qui a franchi le système Rens et a découvert les vestiges d’une quatrième étoile -- le vaisseau spatial le _Massimo_ , piloté par le Capitaine Celestino Cialdini. L’Interfaçaire qui a découvert la quatrième étoile n’est nul autre que Yuuri Katsuki.

Viktor expire doucement. Malgré ses doutes, un sourire touche ses lèvres.

Il a trouvé Yuuri.

« Appelle Yakov, » dit Viktor tout haut, attendant que son communicateur soit connecté, puis il commence à parler dès que Yakov décroche. « Yakov, on va aux Ides de Dalbur. » 

Yakov est silencieux pendant un moment. Quand il parle, Viktor peut entendre sa méfiance. « Tu veux aller voir le système Rens, n’est-ce-pas ? »

« Tu pourrais dire ça, » répond Viktor, puis il termine l’appel, sachant que Yakov ferait comme il l’a demandé. Il pose la tablette à ses côtés et regarde par-delà la fenêtre, ses yeux étincelant tandis qu’il sourit.

_J’arrive, Yuuri._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Solnyshko_ \- mot doux russe signifiant _'petit soleil'_


	5. supernova / désirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jour 5: _supernovæ – oh, mon chéri, tu sais comment partir en un grand éclat, n’est-ce-pas ? je te le promets, ton chant du cygne sera vu à travers les âges._

Dans l’étendue de ténèbres, là où les rêves commencent et s’estompent, Yuuri attend.

C’était inévitable, vraiment. Yuuri a aimé les étoiles depuis tout jeune et il _comprend_. Il se sent plus confortable dans ce lien entre les souvenirs et le flux de données que dans sa propre peau. Ici, il peut être lui-même, sans les soucis d’une vie normale ; ici, il peut aller où il veut, être lui-même sans être la victime de son propre cerveau. Ici, il est libre.

Viktor est dans les étoiles et Yuuri se sent plus proche de lui que jamais, même loin. Il sait que Viktor se rapproche, qu’il va bientôt le rencontrer et Yuuri est impatient de voir son sourire en vrai.

Il espère que Viktor comprendra.

Son attachement à son corps est presque parti. Être dans l’Interface pendant si longtemps dans un environnement si intense a quasiment détruit ce lien ténu qu’il a avec lui-même, et Yuuri le sait. Tout le monde comprend les dangers qu’être dans l’Interface entraînent, de se perdre à la démence, ou pire -- de devenir un souvenir même, si profondément lié aux étoiles qu’on ne peut plus vraiment redevenir soi-même.

Son âme n’est que souvenir maintenant, et Yuuri veut que quelqu’un se souvienne de lui.

Il ouvre les yeux.

~*~

« Tout le monde, voici son Excellence le Prince Viktor Nikiforov, Haut Interfaçaire du Vaisseau Spatial l’Eternità, Chevalier du Plus Noble et Ancien Ordre de Rossiyskaya, Héritier Adoré de la Lumière Suprême, Lord de… »

Viktor arrête d’écouter son titre, résistant à l’envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Un titre de cent douze mots est trop long, et Viktor préfèrerait s’en passer. Il aurait pu rencontrer Yuuri à cette heure-ci, s’ils l’avaient simplement annoncé en tant que Viktor. Ce n’est pas comme si les personnes qu’il rencontre aujourd’hui ne savent pas qui il est.

Il a le profil de Yuuri sauvegardé sur sa tablette ; il n’a jamais fermé la fenêtre. Il connait la date de naissance de Yuuri, sa famille, ses statistiques d’Interface, et le nombre de fois où il s’est fait attraper par Celestino Cialdini à acheter des cookies au yuzu. Il y a peu de choses concernant la vie de Yuuri qui n’a pas été enregistré dans une base de données que Viktor puisse relire.

Et pourtant ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose, étant donné que Viktor ne connaît pas _Yuuri_. Il n’a jamais parlé avec Yuuri en dehors de son âme. Il n’a jamais tenu la main de Yuuri, ou bien écouté les battements de son cœur, ou dit son prénom. Il n’a jamais vu Yuuri sourire.

La personne qui essaye de l’atteindre depuis des années est enfin à sa portée… et de ce qu’il peut voir, l’Interfaçaire évasif est introuvable. Les seules deux personnes l’attendant dans le petit salon en face de lui sont le Docteur Minako Okugawa et le Capitaine Celestino Cialdini.

Viktor plisse légèrement les yeux, satisfait de les voir tous les deux reculer.

« Où est Yuuri ? »

Capitaine Cialdini et le Docteur Okugawa se jettent un coup d’œil, avant que le Docteur Okugawa ne s’avance. Elle a le corps d’une danseuse et un froncement de sourcil pragmatique, mais Viktor soutient son regard. « À l’heure actuelle, l’Interfaçaire Katsuki est dans un coma et est incapable de vous rencontrer, Votre Excellence. Nous avons envoyé un message concernant cela il y a deux heures. »

Viktor ne fronce pas des sourcils, mais il réfléchit. Yuuri est dans un coma ? Après tant de temps passer dans l’Interface, il n’est pas surpris, mais… « Je n’en ai pas été informé. Merci de me le dire. J’aimerais quand même lui rendre visite. »

« Bien sûr, Votre Excellence. Il se trouve dans l’aile médicale du _Massimo_ , » dit le Capitaine Cialdini, s’inclinant. Le Docteur Okugawa le regarde à nouveau avec un froncement de sourcil avant qu’elle n’ouvre la marche, hors de l’ambassade de la base spatiale et vers les jetées. 

Le vaisseau spatial le Massimo est un petit vaisseau, aux lignes pures et magnifiques, avec de la place pour un équipage de vingt-sept personnes. En entrant dans le vaisseau, Viktor peut voir que l’équipage est aussi soudé qu’une famille, avec les écrans centraux de l’entrée jouant des images de l’équipage ainsi que des annonces personnalisées. Il remarque une photo de Yuuri tandis qu’il passe devant un écran et il s’arrête pour la regarder, remarquant l’envie lointaine présente sous son petit sourire.

Viktor déglutit d’anticipation. Même inconscient, il va bientôt rencontrer Yuuri - - et peut-être que dans tous les cas il sera capable de communiquer avec lui. Les Interfaçaires ne perdent jamais vraiment leur lien avec les étoiles, après tout.

À mi-chemin dans le couloir, un bracelet au poignet du Docteur Okugawa bipe. Elle lui jette un coup d’œil et pâlit, puis elle commence à courir vers de larges portes. Viktor n’hésite pas à suivre.

Lorsque les portes s’ouvrent en glissant, ils découvrent l’aile médicale sens dessus dessous. Un vieil homme est à genoux par terre, une main pressée contre une contusion se formant sur sa tempe. Tous les lits sont vides, même celui avec les couvertures en désordre. Du verre brisé se trouve par terre à côté du lit, à moitié submergé dans une flaque de liquide gris.

« Que s’est-il passé ? » demande le Docteur Okugawa, tandis que Viktor la dépasse avec de grandes enjambées.

« Il est devenu fou, tout à coup ! Il m’a frappé avec le plateau avant de s’enfuir, » bredouille l’homme avant d’avoir le souffle coupé lorsque Viktor l’attrape par le col de sa chemise et le soulève du sol, ses yeux plissés. « Prince Viktor ?! »

« Pourquoi essayiez-vous de lui administrer cette drogue ? » demande Viktor d’une voix froide tout en pointant du doigt la substance grise sur le sol. « Cette substance est interdite. »

Le vieil homme ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, jetant des coups d’œil de partout afin de trouver un moyen de s’échapper. « Je -- »

« Cet homme ne fait pas parti de mon équipage, » dit soudainement le Capitaine Cialdini, sa voix raide de choc. Viktor laisse tomber l’homme en désarroi, ne bougeant pas tandis que celui-ci court vers la porte avant d’être appréhender par la kyrielle de gardes qui suivent Viktor de partout.

« Interrogez-le, » ordonne Viktor, se tournant encore une fois. « Capitaine Cialdini, où se trouve Yuuri ? »

Des alarmes retentissent soudainement, une lumière bleue clignotant rapidement au plafond, et à ses côtés, le Capitaine Cialdini et le Docteur Okugawa ont le souffle coupé.

« Quelqu’un vient d’accéder à la chambre de l’Interface, » dit le Capitaine Cialdini avec terreur. Viktor aperçoit une autre porte de l’autre côté de l’aile médicale. Il commence à courir et se rend compte que la porte mène à un long couloir qui héberge la console de l’Interface et la salle de déconfinement. De la lumière bleue s’échappe de la porte ouverte de la salle de console.

Viktor atteint la salle en premier.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux foncés se tient au centre de la salle, des lumières bleues clignotant sur son corps. Il est déjà dans l’Interface, des petites perles de lumières flottent dans l’air à côté de son corps, à part des lumières provenant de la technologie. La lumière est ancienne, brûlant d’amour et de souvenirs, s’éloignant du temps même afin d'arriver à cette décision.

Par-delà l’étendue de l’univers, Yuuri lève son regard vers Viktor et sourit. En un instant, Viktor comprend ce que Yuuri veut faire, et il ne peut pas le permettre -- il ne peut pas le perdre comme cela.

_bonjour, viktor. tu es vraiment là._

_Yuuri, non, ne fais pas ça !_

_c’est inévitable. je suis tellement heureux de t’avoir rencontré._

_Yuuri, s’il-te-plaît !_

_au revoir, viktor._

Chaque lumière sur la console brûle soudainement, éclairant la pièce entière. La corde branchée à Yuuri commence à siffler et un vrombissement sourd empli l’air, presque assourdissant de par son intensité. En un moment entre le clignement des yeux et l’explosion d’une supernova, Yuuri disparaît, devenant lumière et souvenirs. Le reste de sa lumière disparaît alors que Viktor l’atteint, ses mains essayant de le saisir.

« Yuuri ! »

_retrouve-moi de l’autre côté._


	6. trous noirs ~ étoiles naines / attendre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jour 6: _trous noirs ~ étoiles naines – installe-toi dans l’oubli, que ce soit une chute catastrophique, ou bien en empruntant un chemin long et lent. ravage, ou brille. quoiqu’il en soit, c’est la fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le poème utilisé dans ce chapitre a été écrit par [lilithiumwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords) ! Je n'ai fait que le traduire :D

Viktor continue de chercher, ignorant les bips faibles et constants présents au bord de sa conscience, étirant chacun de ses sens vers l’extérieur. Il atteint les fins fonds de l’univers, chaque étoile qu’il a touchée, cherchant à l’intérieur de celles-ci en espérant le trouver. Il faut qu’il le trouve. Quelque part dans ses étoiles se trouve le souvenir d’un garçon qui l’a suivi jusque-là, et Viktor se doit de le ramener à la maison.

_océans de lumières étoilées voguent vers l’aurore_

Là. Dans une étoile bien trop éloignée de Viktor pour qu’il puisse l’identifier, il le ressent : des mots poétiques, qui résonnent avec cette même envie qu’il avait ressenti dans le cœur à Yuuri. Viktor va plus profond, plus loin, prêt à tout pour capturer plus de cette émotion. Quelque part dans cet écho se trouve le rêve d’un souvenir -- de Yuuri.

 _volutes de saule colorées de bleu_  
_transcendant l’amour_  
_se noyant lors de ces nuits solitaires_  


Il entend un faible sifflement et un moment plus tard, ses liens avec l’étoile s’estompent alors que son Interface est forcée à s’arrêter. Viktor grince des dents et s’empare de son casque avant même que les lumières de sa combinaison ne disparaissent, jetant un regard noir à Yakov qui le fusille du regard.

« J’avais pas fini, » souffle Viktor, poussant son casque dans les mains de Yakov tandis qu’il trébuche de l’estrade. Un de ses coéquipiers le rattrape et passe le bras à Viktor par-dessus ses épaules, le portant pratiquement jusqu’à la porte. Sa tête tourne en repensant au dernier vers qu’il a entendu, le dernier indice indiquant que Yuuri l’attend quelque part.

_je t’ai observé voguer au loin_

_Yuuri, je ne voulais pas te quitter. Je te retrouverai. Attends-moi –- attends-moi, mon amour._

Ils le mettent en quarantaine pendant trois jours. Viktor lutte contre, tout autant qu’il lutte contre le brouillard causé par l’Interface. Cependant, Yakov ne veut pas écouter un mot de ce qu’il dit, le forçant à rester dans sa chambre et assemblant une garde dehors. Viktor se retrouve à faire les cent pas devant la fenêtre, tirant de toute ses forces sur le lien qui le relie encore aux étoiles tandis qu’il essaye encore et encore d’atteindre Yuuri, mais c’est inutile.

Yuuri est loin, maintenant.

« Tu ne peux pas me garder ici, » grogne Viktor à l’image de Yakov sur l’écran vidéo. Yakov le regarde platement ce qui, fut un temps, aurait étouffer l’ire de Viktor. Cela ne fait pas grand-chose pour calmer la rage qui bouillonne en lui.

« Tu vas te détruire, Vitya, » dit Yakov. « L’univers a besoin de toi en un seul morceau. Tu as des obligations, des responsabilités -- »

« Ça m’est égal ! Il est là, dehors, et il m’attend ! Je vais le retrouver ! »

Yakov reste silencieux pendant un moment, son regard s’assombrissant légèrement. « Cela fait quatre mois, Vitya. Il est parti. Aucun Interfaçaire s’étant élevé vers les étoiles est déjà revenu… tu sais ça. Il faut que tu cesses. Pas même les dernières recherches -- »

Viktor secoue la tête, ne tenant pas compte du fait qu’il interrompt son mentor. « Non. Je ne le laisserai jamais partir, Yakov. Tu peux me punir, tu peux m’empêcher d’aller dans les étoiles, tu peux m’arracher mon cœur et le laisser saigner par terre, je m’en fiche -- je ne l’abandonnerai jamais. »

Yakov soupire et ne répond pas, son regard suivant ses doigts sur l’écran. Un instant plus tard, une alerte s’affiche sur l’écran de Viktor et il ouvre à contrecœur l’article que Yakov lui a envoyé.

« Alexander Smith, âgé de cinquante-neuf ans. Il a été condamné à la prison à perpétuité pour avoir administré la drogue _solphagia_ à l’Interfaçaire Katsuki tandis que celui-ci était inconscient, ce qui a causé une déconnection quasi-totale entre le corps et l’esprit de Katsuki. L’ascension vers les étoiles causée était inévitable. C’est triste, mais le tueur de Katsuki a fait face à la justice, Vitya. Tu en as fait en sorte personnellement. »

« Il mérite plus, » maugrée Viktor, regardant à nouveau par la fenêtre. Au loin, des étoiles miroitent vers lui de façon irritante, le narguant d’une connaissance qu’il ne peut pas atteindre. « Il a choisi la mauvaise cible pour sa haine. »

« Comment est-ce qu’un vieux conservateur a-t-il réussi à monter à bord du vaisseau, de toutes façons… » soupire Yakov avec dégoût. Viktor ne peut qu’être d’accord. Cela fait bien longtemps que le groupe de personnes souhaitant revenir aux anciens mœurs bellicistes et profiteurs se battent contre les Interfaces et la lignée royale. Viktor désire qu’ils abandonnent et acceptent la paix timide que ses parents ont établie des années auparavant. « Vitya, écoute-moi. »

Viktor écoute, ses lèvres s’affaissant.

« Katsuki est parti. Tes parents ont décidé d’arrêter ton contrat d’Interfaçaire. Tu vas retourner à la maison et -- »

« Si tu m’envoies là-bas, je disparaîtrai, » dit Viktor platement, sa colère se transformant soudainement en un sentiment serein qui le fait se sentir léger. Ses parents et Yakov ne comprendront jamais la connexion qu’il partage avec Yuuri, les émotions qu’il ressent lorsqu’il se perd dans les souvenirs d’un homme qui l’a touché. Yuuri n’a jamais cessé de l’admirer, suivant Viktor par un désir de le connaître, et Viktor ne peut jamais oublier cela. Ils le jugent pour son attachement, mais Viktor se fiche de ce que les autres pensent.

Il veut juste retrouver Yuuri.

« Non, Vitya, _écoute_ , » insiste Yakov, puis grommèle lorsque que Viktor l’ignore. « Très bien, lis cela alors. »

Un autre message apparaît sur l’écran à Viktor et après un long moment, il ouvre le fichier, lisant avec désintérêt. Ses pensées distantes se concentrent sur l’article, ses yeux s’élargissant lentement au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Une technologie expérimentale, une qui marche aux côtés de l’Interface et qui se tourne vers les échos des esprits présent dans un souvenir.

C’est une chance. Un moyen de retrouver Yuuri à nouveau.

« Annule mon contrat avec l’ _Eternità_ , » souffle Viktor, regardant finalement Yakov dans les yeux. « Je vais rejoindre cette équipe. Pour que Yuuri soit le premier dont on se souvient. »

~*~

quelque part lointain, yuuri transcende. il est amour et souvenir, il est poésie en un seul mouvement. il attend.

l’existence n’est qu’un rêve, et pourtant des connaissances sont en son âme, celles d’un garçon aux yeux brillants et au sourire comme un cœur, qui essaye de l’atteindre. essayant toujours, voulant toujours, ayant toujours besoin, attendant toujours. yuuri n’a pas de mains pour toucher ou d’yeux pour voir -- ça aussi, c’est un rêve -- mais il a ses souvenirs, et même au plus profond de l’étoile qui le protège, il attend.

il attend, et il espère.

_à l’horizon, je te vois_


	7. l’inconnu / aimer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jour 7: _l’inconnu – qu’est-ce qui est intact, inconnu, invisible ?_

_Je me souviens de toi._

_viktor ?_

_Je suis venu te ramener à la maison. Viens vers moi, mon amour. Je sais que tu peux le faire._

_si je peux… tu seras là ?_

_Je suis là. Je t’attends, Yuuri._

_…d’accord. j’arrive, viktor._

~*~

La pièce est silencieuse, une estrade blanche et brillante centrant la lumière. Les murs sont faits de verre, révélant des douzaines de personnes regardant, attendant, espérant. Un seul homme aux cheveux pâles se tient debout au centre de la pièce, son regard concentré sur l’intérieur tandis qu’il attend.

Viktor se souvient et il attend.

L’estrade commence à vrombir et des lumières apparaissent autour de Viktor. Elles s’unissent lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement jusqu’à ce que la lumière emplisse l’air présent en face de lui. Il tend les bras et, dans cet étreinte sécurisante, la silhouette d’un autre homme apparaît, rendu à nouveau réel par la lumière des étoiles. Viktor attrape l’homme dans ses bras, habillé comme il l’était le jour de sa disparition.

Lorsque la lumière des étoiles s’estompe, l’homme ouvre les yeux, un doux marron rencontrant du bleu.

« Viktor, » murmure Yuuri, ses lèvres se transformant en un sourire.

« Bonjour, Yuuri, » dit Viktor doucement. Il a les larmes aux yeux. Pendant un moment, Yuuri pense qu’elles ressemblent à la lumière des étoiles avant qu’il ne réalise qu’elles sont faites d’eau. Il est réel, et Viktor le tient dans ses bras. Il n’est plus étoile.

Il est vivant.

« Je suis… ici ? »

« Je t’ai trouvé dans une étoile. Une étoile dont plus personne ne se souvenait… la première étoile que nous n’ayons jamais connue. »

« Le soleil… » Yuuri ferme les yeux, souriant. « Il faisait bon, là-bas. J’étais la lumière du soleil dans les arbres. J’étais la poussière éparpillée au sol. J’étais le rire d’un enfant… »

« Tu étais un souvenir, caché à l’intérieur d’une étoile. Nous avions oublié cette étoile, comme nous avions oublié notre ancien monde. Tu l’as retrouvé, Yuuri. »

« Une planète bleue… »

« Oui. » soupire Viktor en s’agenouillant sur l’estrade et il pose gentiment Yuuri sur l’acier frais, le gardant à ses côtés. Il ne semble pas pouvoir s’arrêter de toucher le visage de Yuuri, enlevant ses cheveux désordonnés de devant ses yeux, de toucher ses lèvres et ses yeux. Yuuri ne peut s’empêcher de le regarder, souriant à chaque fois que les doigts de Viktor effleurent sa joue. « Tu as trouvé la Terre, Yuuri. On l’avait oubliée pendant des milliers d’années… et tu l’as trouvée, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Nous pensons que tous les Interfaçaires qui se sont élevés vers les étoiles se trouvent là-bas… on espère pouvoir tous les ramener. Tout comme je t’ai ramené. Je me suis souvenu de toi. »

« Me… ramener ? »

« Cela fait deux ans que tu es parti, » dit Viktor avec ménagements. « Te souviens-tu de la dernière fois où tu es allé dans l’Interface ? »

Yuuri tourne sa tête vers Viktor, sa joue frottant contre le nylon lisse de sa combinaison. Le tissu frotte sa joue, d’une manière incroyablement agréable contre sa peau nouvellement reformée. Il souffle un peu, stupéfait par le fait qu’il puisse à nouveau _sentir_. « Les trois sœurs… et une quatrième ? »

« Mm, oui. Ils ont annoncé ta découverte au journal. Tu as été dans le coma pendant des semaines, et le jour même où je suis venu te voir, un conservateur s’est introduit dans ton vaisseau et t’a drogué avec l’intention de te tuer. Il avait vu ça comme un moyen de déclencher une guerre. »

« Il voulait le feu, » murmure Yuuri, clignant lentement des yeux. Il veut continuer de regarder le visage à Viktor. « Le feu et la mort… de l’ancien. Les étoiles ne voulaient pas de ça. Elles m’ont enlevé… »

« Je sais, » dit Viktor doucement, serrant Yuuri dans ses bras. « Tu t’es réveillé juste à temps et tu t’es défendu, mais ensuite… tu es allé dans l’Interface. Tu savais, n’est-ce pas ? Que tu serais mort si tu étais resté dans ton corps. »

« Mm. Je voulais te connaître. » Yuuri sourit doucement tandis que Viktor le contemple. Il lève la tête et s’assoit dans les bras à Viktor. Viktor le laisse faire, ses mains le maintenant avec douceur, ses longs doigts appuyant sur ses bras. « Je voulais te montrer les étoiles… comme tu l’as fait pour moi. »

« Tu as réussi, » murmure Viktor, ses yeux brillants avec la lumière de l’étoile que Yuuri vient de quitter. Quelque chose de chaud tombe sur la joue à Yuuri, transparent et humide, et il cligne des yeux tandis que Viktor incline la tête. Des lèvres frôlent ses cheveux, se coinçant en un sanglot. Yuuri sourit doucement à nouveau, tendant la main afin de tenir la joue de Viktor dans le creux de celle-ci tandis qu’il pleure. « Deux ans. Je t’ai attendu durant deux ans. J’ai essayé de me souvenir de toi durant deux ans. »

« Tu as réussi, » murmure Yuuri. Il ferme ses yeux et écoute. Au-delà des légers sanglots à Viktor, il peut entendre les étoiles par-delà le verre froid et l’acier qui les enveloppe dans ce vaisseau.

« Yuuri... »

~*~

À leur grande surprise, la vie continue.

Yuuri se souvient de tout après ça. Des longues heures passées avec des docteurs le scrutant sous toutes les coutures, de Yakov Feltsman l’interrogeant personnellement, d’être présenté à l’univers comme étant le premier Interfaçaire à revenir à la vie. Il rencontre des gens comme Christophe Giacometti qui surveille sa santé et lui sourit beaucoup. Celestino lui rend visite avec Minako et Phichit, et ils lui crient dessus puis l’enlacent puis pleurent sur son épaule. Sa famille lui rend également visite, et eux aussi pleure sur son épaule. Entre les reniflements de Mari, les larmes de sa mère et le froncement de sourcils de son père, Yuuri ne s’est jamais senti aussi aimé.

Et toujours, toujours, Viktor reste à ses côtés. Il devrait réaliser d’autres tâches plus importantes -- comme Yakov le lui crie souvent, au plus grand amusement de Viktor -- mais Viktor réussi toujours à les finir grâce à des tablettes, des comptes rendus et des appels vidéo. Il se concentre sur Yuuri en priorité, toujours là lorsque Yuuri se réveille le matin, jusqu’à ce qu’ils s’endorment, et même lorsqu’il est inconscient.

Yuuri sait qu’il est là, parce que même dans ses rêves, il peut sentir la cadence de l’âme à Viktor. Bien qu’il ne puisse plus aller dans l’Interface -- et il ne le pourra plus jamais -- Yuuri sent encore les étoiles et tout ce qu’elles ont touchées, Viktor par-dessus tout. Il sent que Viktor est proche, même dans ses rêves. Viktor laisse rarement Yuuri hors de sa vue.

Ça ne pose pas de problèmes à Yuuri.

Un jour, Christophe annonce qu’il est en parfaite santé et le laisse rentrer à la maison. Pour Yuuri, la maison c’est Viktor. Viktor, qui l’amène à la capitale et l’escorte devant des milliers de caméras vers un vaisseau spatial de première classe. Celui-ci les amène, eux et toute la suite à Viktor, vers une planète isolée, la troisième dans un ancien système au fin fond de la galaxie. Là-bas, Viktor et Yuuri montent à bord d’un petit vaisseau, rien que tous les deux, avec rien d’autre que quelques valises et provisions.

Viktor prend les commandes et décolle. Yuuri est assis à côté de lui, dans le siège du co-pilote, contemplant l’au-delà en un émerveillement silencieux.

« Ils n’ont pas voulu me laisser abdiquer le trône, » dit Viktor doucement. « Un jour, il va falloir qu’on revienne. »

En face d’eux, la planète bleue d’en bas emplie l’écran, couverte de nuages blancs, fins et clairsemé, et de masses de terres vertes. Peut-être que Yuuri connaît cet endroit, tout comme quiconque peut connaître cet endroit ; il se peut qu’il l’ait vu autrefois dans un rêve, ou dans un souvenir présent dans une étoile. L’univers est un endroit très, très ancien avec des secrets cachés partout dans ses ténèbres. Même cet endroit, autrefois oublié et maintenant retrouvé, possède de nombreux secrets jamais révélés.

Yuuri espère les apprendre, les connaître et les partager. Avec Viktor.

« Tu seras un bon roi, » dit Yuuri, tendant sa main au-dessus de l’espace entre eux afin de toucher la main à Viktor. Sa peau est froide, reposant légèrement sur la console, mais elle se réchauffe rapidement sous les doigts à Yuuri. « Tu sais ce que les étoiles veulent. Ce que nous voulons tous. »

Viktor retourne sa main afin d’attraper les doigts à Yuuri, leurs mains les liant aussi profondément que les étoiles au-delà leur petite planète bleue.

« C’est étrange. Pendant deux ans, il m’était compliqué de me souvenir de ton visage. Même les photos digitales que nous possédions de toi semblaient étranges, comme si les photos s’étaient estompées. Pourtant, je me souvenais de ta lumière, des sourires que tu m’offrais… Je me souvenais de la manière dont tes yeux brillaient lorsque tu me regardais. Je me souvenais de la façon dont tu riais, la façon dont tu rougissais face à un compliment. Je me souvenais du goût que tu avais lorsque nous nous embrassions. Pourtant, je ne t’avais rencontré qu’une seule fois. »

Le visage de Yuuri rougit un peu, comme Viktor l’avait prédit. Il resserre ses doigts sur la main à Viktor.

« Je pense que les souvenirs ne sont pas que dans le passé, » murmure Viktor. « Si les souvenirs sont pour toujours… cela veut dire que les souvenirs sont liés au temps même, au passé et au futur. Je me souvenais de toi comme nous l’aurions été… alors je t’ai trouvé. »

Yuuri fredonne de manière évasive. Viktor sent les étoiles comme lui, alors il doit déjà savoir. Ailleurs dans l’univers, des philosophes et des scientifiques ont déjà commencé à se quereller à propos de cela, à chercher la vérité là où les réponses se trouvent. Yuuri est content de les laisser faire ; il sait ce qu’il comprend.

Viktor lui jette un coup d’œil, son regard doux et empli d’amour. « J’ai hâte de créer ces souvenirs avec toi, Yuuri. »

Yuuri sourit simplement.

~*~

_Est-ce que tu sais, mon amour ? Les étoiles elles-mêmes m’ont amenées à toi. Elles m’ont amenées à tes côtés._

_je le leur ai demandé. je suis resté, sachant que tu arrivais._

_Je me suis souvenu de toi. Je t’ai cherché et je te connaissais et je te comprenais. Je t’aimais._

_je sentais ton amour. te connaître, t’aimer, cela m’a gardé ici. cela a gardé les étoiles en vie._

_D’une manière ou d’une autre, cela nous a mené ici. Comme le cri d’une mouette, nous appelant à cet endroit, la première maison que notre peuple n’ait jamais connue._

_viktor, toi aussi tu le sens, n’est-ce pas ?_

_Oui. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux, Yuuri ?_

_c’est notre monde, viktor. rentrons._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d’avoir lu cettte histoire jusqu’au bout ! J’espère que celle-ci vous aura plue et je reviendrai bientôt avec une nouvelle traduction :D


End file.
